10 Years Later
by MerylPoppins
Summary: 10 years after leaving Degrassi for good, Miles Hollingsworth III finds himself back in the gym of his alma mater answering generic questions. That is until the very boy he's been pining over for the past 10 years happens to walk in with a handsome new piece of arm candy. Will Miles follow his heart to be with the love of his life? Or will he wait til the 20 year reunion? TRILES
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello there friends! So nice to see (well not literarlly but you get the point) all of you :) The title of this piece (at the moment) is '10 Years Later', mainly because I couldn't think of a better title. Do not fear my fellow Semma and Janny lovers, for I will continue updating 'I Do' (cough go check out 'I Do') and hope to be updating this story as well if it is well received. Please comment if you want this story to continue and make sure you follow me to find out when new chapters of both 'I Do' and this come out :) Thanks again for reading!

Miles Hollingsworth III spent most of his ten year high school reunion giving the same answers to the same questions.

 _No, I don't have a girlfriend._

 _No, I don't have a boyfriend._

 _No, none of my writing has been published yet._

And most of all,

 _Yes, I'd_ _love_ _to see pictures of your kids._

It distracted him from the ever looming thought that he would have to face the man he hasn't talked to since he left. The man whose texts he had ignored, who he watched change his relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship' five times in the past 10 years. Miles had unfriended him a couple of months ago when it became too painful to see on his feed everyday.

The very same man who, not even 10 seconds into Miles' train of thought, strode into the tackily decorated gym. He still walked with a bit of a limp but otherwise he has never looked better. His dark brown hair was gelled back and somehow those light blue eyes of his were even more piercing. He work a dark green button-up, that he filled out quite nicely with his now slightly muscular form, and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his legs in all of the right places. However, the outfit seemed a little out of character for the boy who would rather die than wear a single colour shirt on such a momentous occasion.

"Stare much?"

Miles quickly left his thoughts and finds himself now looking into the eyes of none other than the same man who haunted his dreams at night:

Tristan Milligan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Make sure you comment and follow if you want me to continue this story :)

 _Previously on '10 Years Later'_

 _The very same man who, not even 10 seconds into Miles' train of thought, strode into the tackily decorated gym. He still walked with a bit of a limp but otherwise he has never looked better. His dark brown hair was gelled back and somehow those light blue eyes of his were even more piercing. He work a dark green button-up, that he filled out quite nicely with his now slightly muscular form, and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his legs in all of the right places. However, the outfit seemed a little out of character for the boy who would rather die than wear a single colour shirt on such a momentous occasion._

 _"_ _Stare much?"_

 _Miles quickly left his thoughts and finds himself now looking into the eyes of none other than the same man who haunted his dreams at night._

 _Tristan Milligan._

 **Miles POV**

"Uh…" I stutter. What was it about this boy that made my brain freeze over like the Rideau Canal?

"You're quite inarticulate for a creative writing student" Tristan teases, flashing that thousand dollar smile that could light up the whole gym. Oh, that must be it.

Before I can even think about what to say I found my mouth sputtering on about some comment one of my professors wrote on a piece I wrote in my first year. Catching myself I manage to squeak out a meagre "so, what have you been up to?"

I learn that Tristan is back at Degrassi, teaching Drama and acting in some local productions on the side.

"Someone's gotta direct the next generation, prepare them to handle the artistic genius of the next great playwright that is Miles Hollingsworth III" Tristan beams, causing me to throw my head back in laughter. I'd forgotten the way that he can make anything sound flirtatious.

I'm well aware that I must look like a dumbass, buckling over to laugh at a remark that wasn't even that funny. Quick, turn on that signature 'Hollingsworth Charm'!

"It seems like I've missed a lot" I say, trying to sound suave and likely failing. "Maybe we should get together sometime. Maybe coffee?"

Before Tristan can respond a figure in a dark grey suit appears behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tristan releases a combination of a squeal and a gasp and I fight the urge to push the unknown figure away from _my_ Tristan. Well, formally mine.

"Hey babe, sorry for keeping you waiting. The parking lot here is it's own circle of Hell" the man chuckles as Tristan places his hands over the arms enveloping his middle, tilting his head to kiss the man's (admittedly handsome) face. He's at least a couple of years older than us. Stray gray hairs framed his well-defined features like a chiseled jawline and sparkling blue eyes.

"Is he always like this?" The man asks.

Shit, I must've been staring again. What was it with me today?

"Only when he sees extremely gorgeous men" Tristan teases. Turning Mr. Blue Eyes around to kiss him _again_. I clear my throat, drawing their attention away from each other and towards my sad attempt at feigning happiness. "You must excuse me, this is my boyfriend Ben"

Really? I thought he was just a stranger trying to suck your face off! Ben doesn't seem like a good fit for the perfect specimen of modern beauty, I prefer Mr Blue Eyes.

"Nice to meet you" I say, signalling the departure of his feelings and the arrival of that signature 'Hollingsworth Charm' again. "My name's Miles, Miles Hollingsworth"

"Ben, Ben Thatcher and the pleasure is all mine" rolls of the very tongue that was attacking my ex-boyfriend's mouth merely seconds ago. God, this guy was charming _me_ for crying out loud, I didn't even know that was possible! "So, what was My Tristy like in highschool?"

 _Tristy_

 _TRISTY?_

Who does this guy think he is and how the hell does he know that I went to highschool with Tristan? Oh right… Quick, say something!

"Uhh… We never really hung out, different social circles and all." Tristan interjects before I can think of something to say that wasn't about how hot Tris' ass or how beautiful he was. "Baby, can you get me a drink? I'm really thirsty"

"You always are" Mr. Blue Eyes purrs. I suddenly feel nauseous as I watch them connect their lips again. "I'll go get you a water, then you _have_ to show me this legendary greenhouse I've heard so much about." I wait for him to melt into the crowd before I pounce.

"Yeah, we never hung out much huh? Especially not in the _legendary greenhouse_!" I snap. I'd only really dated one guy since Tris and I told him everything about my exes, mostly Tris. Okay fine, it was all about Tris, he even broke up with me because he thought I was still in love with him.

He was right.

I've always regretted not coming back to Toronto, maybe if I did it would be me going to get Tristan a drink right now.

"Can we not talk about this right now" Tristan hisses, abandoning his perfect posture in favour of the sassy, leany stance that I love.

"When do you want to talk about it then?"

"I don't know, maybe 9 years ago when you wouldn't respond to any of my messages!"

I shift my weight between my feet, he had a point.

"I'm sorry, can we go somewhere private and talk this over?" I mutter, seeing the subtle glares we're now the subject of.

Tristan rubs his head, pushing his gorgeous hair back. "I don't think that's a good idea, Ben will be back any minute." As if on cue, Tristan's phone buzzes and as he reads the dim screen I watch his face drop. "Never mind"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ben just had to take a work call so he's going to be gone for a bit"

I feel a smile growing on my face but it promptly disappears when I notice the sadness in his eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

He resigns himself with a sigh,

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks so much for continuing to read this and being patient with _I Do,_ I know most of you are probably waiting for that to be updated but it will be finished before Christmas (hopefully).

I'm having a serious case of déjà vu, in more than just our old french classroom. Here I am, walking next to my high school boyfriend at my old high school.

Just being in the same room as Tristan has been my dream for the past 10 years, but the fact that he's here with his (extremely hot) boyfriend is more nightmarish.

"So, how long have you and Ben been together?" I inquire, becoming aware of the awkward silence that surrounds us.

"2 years, well more like 5 months" he fidgets as he walks like he's having difficulty lifting his feet up. Shit! The guy was in a bus crash and I ask him to go for a walk around the very expansive Degrassi campus.

"There's quite a large difference between two years and five months" I chuckle. Maybe it's a bit invasive but I have the right to know don't I? I think so.

"Well we've only been _exclusive_ for 5 months."

I come to a stop right outside of the drama room. _Tristan's drama room._

"Never thought that you'd be the one to have a casual relationship. You used to be quite the romantic." It boggles my mind how someone could be with Tristan for two years and not have locked that down sooner. If Tris was mine I'd lock that down ASAP and the day that I even think about another man would be the day it snows in Hell.

"Yeah" he sighs.

Shit shit shit! That obviously touched a nerve.

He looks so cute when he's sad, the way his hair starts dropping over his eyes when he hunches forward. I almost feel bad relishing in his pain. Almost.

"So what's new around Degrassi?" I say, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well… they built a new football field" he beams, glad that the topic has changed to something other than his love life.

"Never thought you'd be the one to get excited about something like football" I tease.

"You know I have changed since high school. My whole world didn't just stop when you left" he mutters, his tone a bit too bitter for my tastes. With that I realize that there is no chance of us having a strong relationship again, not even a platonic one. He clearly resents me and once Tristan makes up his mind, it's as easy to change as trying to get Tristan to wear the same outfit two days in a row.

At least it used to be.

"Tris, I'm sorry" I plead. "Sorry about everything. I know you've changed but so have I. I'm not that immature teenager scared of commitment anymore, I know that I shouldn't have gone to England without you. All throughout my first year I would sit in my flat and research U of T with regret because I knew I shouldn't have left you." I reach out to grab his hand. God, it feels so good just to touch him.

"No no no, I wanted you to go" he whispers, giving my hand a light squeeze back. "You had to.

Swooning in my head, I try to make my stance more sturdy to prevent melting into the fragile man's arms.

"I just hate myself for putting you through all that pain, Tris. Believe me, I know how it feels to lose the love of your life"

"A little full of yourself there, who said you were the love of my life?" A smile starts to peak through on his face. I did it! I made him smile

"Why don't you show me this football field _I've heard so much about_ " I croon pulling on his hand. Maybe poking fun at his boyfriend wasn't the best move but nobody's perfect.

Suddenly being reminded of his boyfriend Tristan releases my hand. Damn it.

"Sure, it's next to the greenhouse."


End file.
